Auror Testing Camp
by peachylaura
Summary: Harry and Ron attend an Auror's testing camp, find out how they did. And how Hermione fells about it. I think this is one of my better storys.


  
A/N: Well this has been floating around my head for a while. I never thought I'd write it down, but my brain demanded it so here it is! I just hope that my brain will let me finish my story Going Home now. It's not bad, read that too please, it's not really anything like this one!  
P.S. I couldn't really make up my mind about what category to put this in. There should be a category called happy, that's where this belongs!  
P.P.S. I just about made up everything I wrote about Auror's. Hey, it could be true. But it does make that part mine sorta. All else belongs to J.K Rowlings  
Things you should know: Sirius has been found innocent, and Hermione has had a French penpal for about a year.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The beginning is a letter from Hermione to her French pen pal.  
  
Dear Janine,  
  
I can't wait for tonight! Everyone, the Weasley's and myself, are going to King's Cross station to pick up Harry and Ron from Auror's testing camp. Of course, going into their seventh year, they aren't really old enough to be in the testing program. But when Dumbledore suggests something, it usually happens. What surprised alot of people is, Dumbledore didn't just approach Harry, he also approached Ron separately with the idea. It really surprised Ron, but it didn't surprise me a bit. These last two years Ron's really come into his own. He is by no means a model student, but his marks in fifth year sky rocketed. He received ten O.W.L.'s which greatly pleased his parents. The best of all is that with the exception of potions, he really applies himself. He actually spends time in the library with me studying.   
At first I was a little disappointed that I wasn't also asked, me being the third member of "the dream team." But I don't want to be an Auror, and I realized that I had alot of better things to do this summer. Harry and Ron have been gone for two months now, I miss having them around to talk to and see when ever I want. The program they're in tests all their abilities to see if they "have what it takes" to enter the Auror University. The last week they are put through two tasks. The tests are each graded out of 100. The highest score ever achieved is a 96 on both tasks, by Dumbledore himself. Most people think that is the highest score that will ever be achieved, seeing as Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard alive. Not much is known about the tests, only that it is given in magical caverns and Centaurs relay the scores to the Auror board. I say relay, because to the public the centaurs claim they are not the ones scoring, they also won't admit who is. You must receive a score of 70 or above to be admitted into the Auror University, which is a three year training facility itself. Then you are tested again and must receive a score of above 85 to become a full fledge Auror. What I've gathered from my reading is that the testing is different for everyone and some many find it only slightly difficult. Each test is different for everyone who takes it, but the two tests are gathered around two bases of testing. What the bases are I couldn't find out. In rare cases of those who score over 90 in the first testing they are sent to a special program for only a year and then usually move onto full Auror-ship. Again gathered from my reading, the few who have done this move quickly into the Auror counsel. The counsel is highly paid and can, if need be, overrule the Ministry Counsel. They are almost as powerful as the Minister of Magic.   
You aren't allowed much contact with the outside world while in camp. Two letters in to you, and only one letter allowed to be sent out a week. Of course, no mention of specifics about the camp are to be written. I'm not sure about Harry, I think he writes to and receives letters from Sirius. The other letter, well, he wouldn't tell Ron who it was from. I wrote Ron letters and I was surprised that I was the one he responded to. I would have thought he would have written back to his parents. I'm pretty sure his mom knew it was me all along he's been writing to also. She seemed a little miffed at me when I stayed a week with Ginny earlier this summer. However, she seemed appeased when I promised to make Ron write messages for me to relay to her in his letters to me. It makes me feel special that he chose to write back to me. It makes me feel... well, I don't want to think about that now. So after two months I can finally see Ron again.., I mean I can finally see Ron and Harry again.  
Sincerely,  
Hermione  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late afternoon by the time the Weasleys and Hermione made it to King's Cross to meet the train. Bill and Charlie had even made it out to meet the young men. They were especially proud of Ron, who was the only brother to even go to the testing camp. When all the young Auror would be's spilled out, they could see quite a few familiar faces from Hogswarts. A few Ravenclaws and a handful of Griffindor's including Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Fred and George quickly made their excuses and went to catch up with their long time friends/teammates. "I think they fancy those girls," said Ginny with a huge grin. Harry and Ron were almost last to exit the train, they were of the few that wouldn't be reloading another train soon to make their way to the Auror's University. When they finally made it to where the Weaselys and Hermione were standing they were greeted with hugs, huge grins, and a few explosions once Fred and George had rejoined the group. No one wanted to push them for their scores no matter how anxious they were to know so they talked about the weather, happenings at home, and the goings on of the Wizarding world. Finally, Charlie who could take it no longer turned on the one closest to him, who happened to be Harry, and asked. "Well how did you do?"  
  
"Well," Harry answered a little red. "I did good actually, on the first test I got a 94..."  
  
"Oh my god," burst in Ginny. "That's brilliant Harry."  
  
Even redder Harry continued, "and on the second I got a 96."  
  
This time it was Hermione who interjected. "Harry you got the same score as Dumbledore, do you know what that means?" "Your tied for the highest score ever achieved on a task!"  
  
"Actually," replied Harry with an huge grin. "Not anymore, someone beat my score."  
  
This left everyone speechless. Was it even possible? Surprised as everyone was to hear that Harry tied With Dumbledore, no one could believe anyone could surpass the man they thought to be the greatest Wizard ever born.(Dumbledore).  
  
"Who, how?" was all the Weasley children and Hermione could sputter.  
  
Mrs. Weasley noticed Ron standing towards the back of the group and realized no one had bothered to ask him how he had done. "Well, Ron how about you, how did you do?" asked Mrs. Weasley, hopping he had done well enough to attend the Auror University. She knew how much he wanted to go someday, and how embarrassed he would be if he hadn't done well.  
  
Ron also reddened when asked, unfortunately giving everyone the impression that he hadn't done well at all. "I did okay on the second task," replied Ron with an impish grin. "I didn't do as well as Harry, I only got a 91."  
  
Each one of the Weasley's were overjoyed. Not only had Ron gotten a high enough score to attend the Auror University, but good enough to make it into the accelerated program. Hermione was so happy for Ron that she gave him a kiss, full on the lips, before she remembered where she was and what she was doing. This seemed only to surprise Hermione and Ron, everyone else just looked on with knowing smiles. After many more hugs and high five's from everyone else, the group settled down enough to hear the answer to Mrs. Weasley's second question. "And how about the first task?"  
  
This time Ron grinned broadly. "Oh that," Ron answered. "I got a 98, all strategy really, quite like chess."  
  
  
A huge ruckus was heard at King's Cross that night. A red haired middle age woman was rumored to have fainted and it was also said their was a bushy brown haired young woman jumping up and down simultaneously screaming and crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is what I call a happy story. Because it makes me smile. Did it make you smile? Review anyways then.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
